dragonballupdatesfandomcom-20200214-history
Derek
|Race = Human|Gender = Male|Date of birth = Unknown|Date of death = Before Age 220}} Derek (ドレツク, Doretsuku) is the fighter and member of the American Team like Z Fighters did as the Earth's Special Forces as he's first appears on TV special movie, Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu. He's the close long-life best friend of Matthew, Kaylah, Andy, Claire, Carter, Crystal and the husband of his female teammate, Lorraine and the foster father of James Spencer. Appearance Derek is a young child and young man of a slimmer build and above height of a slender yet frame athletic skinny muscular physique. Over the course of the series and movies, he has the black eyes, peach pale skin complexion and short spiky black hair with a cow tip on his head. As a child, Derek wears As a preteen, Derek wears a dark blue jacket, which he often leaves open, a dark grey undershirt, long grey pants, black finger-less gloves, black martial arts shoes with white soles, his kunai pouch around his right thigh, and his headband around his left leg. As a teenager, Derek was grew a little bit taller than his wife, Lorraine, As a adult, Personality Derek is a laid-back, tough, independent, determined, strong-willed, serious, honest, kindhearted, happy, cool, calm, friendly and polite man, as evidenced by the usual nonchalant smile on his face. Though he is an impressive martial artist and powerful ninja fighter at his age and confident about him abilities, Derek is quite humble when talking about himself and his work with his friends and wife throughout the Dragon Ball series and movies. He is also very polite, brave, cheerful, energetic, compassionate, kindhearted, caring, sweet and good man, using correct honorifics for whomever he speaks with unless they tell him that he can address them otherwise, even with those he's interrogating or fighting. His kind demeanor sometimes make Derek appear non-threatening and indifferent. His reserved attitude doesn't outwardly show it, but Derek's compassionate side pleasantly surprises those who know his line of work before getting to know him. While he understands that knowing that the interrogation force does their part to keep Spencer World, Earth and the entire universe, and its citizens and civilians safe even if some see their actions as violent or cruel include powerful villains and foes. He feels little to some remorse towards those who threaten innocent people and animals. Derek is also incredibly observant and intuitive. He is particularly skilled when it comes to reading body language and people's natures, and is able to quickly pick up on things such as someone's nervous habits. He is very trusting in his intuition, but not foolish enough to hold his own beliefs over cold hard facts or strict orders. Derek has great control over his emotions as well. Sometimes described as an almost eerily calm individual, Derek rarely panics in even combat situations and can remain cool and level headed, the only exception he acknowledges being the death of his parents, younger brother and sister by Wizard Babidi, Pui Pui, Yakon, Dabura, Mega Buu and Super Buu. Derek can be be very persuasive with just his words and become quite intimidating without losing his cool. He often uses this to his advantage during his interrogations, appearing friendly and nonthreatening at first to help establish some connection with his target, escalating to use more physical methods and threats if need be, such as using his Dimensional Manipulation and Astral Manipulation and Astral Projection abilities as psychic powers like Empress Kaylah does. Though he feels bad admitting it, Derek finds it quite amusing to watch his target squirm uncomfortably until they can handle no more and begin spilling the information he needs, suggesting he may have sadistic tendencies. Derek, although playful and carefree during his free time, has shown a seriousness and maturity rarely seen in one as young as he is in terms of his duty as the bravest fighter of the Spencer World. Derek has always looked down on himself and always felt insecure about his abilities, though he always hid it behind a smile. Biography Background Derek is born on June 21 of Age 172 and living in Dragon Ball Z Majin Buu Saga Derek is mentioned by Kayla during her fight with Super Buu (Gotenks and Piccolo absorbed) after absorbing her friends while in the following flashbacks of the past where Film Appearances The Revenge of Super Buu He's mentioned by Power Manga and Anime Derek is the Films In Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu, Derek is no match for Video games In Techniques and Special Abilities * Flight - * Ki Blast - * Ki Sense - * Invisible Eye Blast - * Invisibility - * Afterimage Technique - * Afterimage Strike - * Rapid Movement - * Wild Sense - Transformations Unlock Potential Derek is the superhuman has this amazing potential aura with his superhuman strength and superhuman speed of flight and Equipment Video Games Appearances Derek is the playable character in the following video games appearances include: Voice Actors * Japanese: * FUNimation dub: Battles Movies * Derek, Trivia * Derek's name means Japanese name means (ドレツク or Doretsuku) is in English Baby Names the meaning of the name Derek is: Gifted ruler. People ruler. Old German Theodoric Famous bearer: Derrick was a 17th century hangman at Tyhurn, whose name became synonymous with 'gallows' and now refers to a type of crane.'Gifted ruler.' From Theodoric. * In German Baby Names the meaning of the name Derek is: Gifted ruler. From Theodoric. * In Teutonic Baby Names the meaning of the name Derek is: Rules the people. * In American Baby Names the meaning of the name Derek is: Gifted ruler. From Theodoric. * It is pronounced DARE-ik. It is of English and Old German origin, and the meaning of Derek is "people's ruler". From Theodoric. Many phonetic variants have come into popular usuage. Basketball player Derrick Coleman; baseball player Derek Jeter. Also form of Darroch. Also form of Dietrich. * It is of Old German derivation, and the meaning of the name Derrick is "people's ruler". Derrick is an alternate spelling of Derek (English, Old German): from Theodoric. See also Darrick, Jerrick. * Derek's favorite hobby is training, swimming, writing and hanging out with his teammates. * Derek's favorite food is * Derek's favorite vehicle is * Derek has completed 495 official missions in total: 112 D-rank, 175 C-Rank, 184 B-Rank, 21 A-Rank, 1 S-Rank. * Derek's favorite color is dark purple. * Derek's favorite word is "Food" (食品, Shokuhin). Gallery yosuke_and_ryota_uchiha_by_amenokoshin_dd78krh-1.jpg|Derek as a kid and preteen yosuke_and_ryota_uchiha_by_amenokoshin_dd78krh-fullview.jpg brothers_training_by_amenokoshin_dd78lg3-pre-1.jpg yosuke_uchiha_by_amenokoshin_dd78j4c-fullview-1.jpg|Derek as the teenager and adulthood yosuke_uchiha_by_amenokoshin_dd78j4c-fullview.jpg yosuke_uchiha__boruto__by_amenokoshin_dd78l4v-pre-1.jpg yosuke_uchiha__boruto__by_amenokoshin_dd78l4v-pre.jpg yosuke_uchiha_by_amenokoshin_ddbrpyb-pre.jpg yosuke_uchiha__by_amenokoshin_dd9c816-pre.jpg References # Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu, 1999 # Dragon Ball Z episode 265 "Majin Buu Transforms" Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Martial Artists Category:Tournament fighters Category:Citizens Category:Civilians Category:Orphans Category:Ninjas Category:Swordsmen Category:Characters with What-if transformations Category:Video games where Derek is playable Category:Z Fighters Category:Z Fighters Support Category:Film characters Category:Filler characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Characters who died early Category:Deceased Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remained deceased